SS Episode 3696
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3696 Plot: Slimey Wants To Go To The Moon Air Date: January 12, 1998 Season: Season 29 (1997 - 1998) Sponsors: M, 18 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3696 Cold Open - Big Bird notices that Slimey has been getting a lot of mail lately, as a delivery woman rushes by with a special delivery for Slimey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3696 Scene 1 - Slimey and Oscar are reading books about the Moon. Gordon steps out of 123 Sesame Street and notices the stack of magazines including Moon Explorer, Moon Voyage, The Moon and You and Bang! Zoom! to the Moon! Oscar explains (with a flashback) that Slimey's interest in the moon began a few nights ago when he was getting ready for bed and wondered what the big white ball in the sky was. Slimey was so fascinated with the moon that he stayed up watching it for two hours. As the flashback ends, the delivery woman shows up again with another package for Slimey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Elmo and Zoe demonstrate above and below with a cloud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - Counting 1-10 and 10-0 (sneaky numbers) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - A girl fantasizes what she could do without leaving her room if her nose, ears, legs, and arms got bigger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - "Get On Up and Move Your Body" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - M in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - M for Moon (music and sound effects added) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Cookie Monster sings "If Moon Was Cookie." (underscore added to intro) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3696 Scene 2 - As Gordon begins to thumb through the new moon book that has just arrived by special delivery, Miles happens by to see what's going on. Together, they all read through and discuss various questions Slimey has about space travel. They examine the spacecraft used to travel and the suits required to breathe in space. Slimey wonders if a worm has ever been to the moon, but Gordon says there's never been a worm astronaut. Coincidentally, the delivery woman comes back to show a promotional film (narrated by Jerry Nelson) for WASA; they're looking for a few good worms who have The Right Squiggle. Slimey immediately wants to write to the administration to submit his request for enrollment in the space program. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - To the original Fats Waller recording of "I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself a Letter," a group of kids act out the song in a throwback to the silent film era. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - Zork lands in Australia, where a kangaroo greets him. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie sings "Imagine That", a song about imagining things that he'd like to be. First, he imagines that he's a knight in shining armor who battles a dragon. Then he imagines being a sailor crossing the sea. Finally, he decides that he's happy being himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - Norris Walnut recites a poem about clouds. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - A girl narrates a segment about an astronaut who visited her school and answered kids' questions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - "The Room is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "Pat-a-Cake" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Celebrity - Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - Kids observe different types of bugs and flowers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - A caterpillar sings "Exercise, Exercise." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3696 Scene 3 - To prepare for the WASA tryouts, Slimey begins exercising to get in shape (astronauts need to be very fit). Maria and Gabi pass by with grocery bags and get the low-down on Slimey's plans. "The Right Squiggle" is shown again. After the film finishes, the Worm Mail Express arrives with a tiny letter for Slimey. Gabi reads it with a magnifying glass, revealing that it's from WASA. Slimey has been accepted to try out for their Worm Moon Mission. He's instructed to go to the WASA offices tomorrow to take the worm astronaut test which will determine if he has The Right Squiggle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - M for moon, monster, monkey and magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - Two girls sing "Miss Mary M" as they clap. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - M in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Meghan pretend to go to the moon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - A girl explains the concept of relativity by explaining how her house is a part of a neighborhood, the neighborhood is part of a city, the city is part of a country, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - "Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - A girl draws a picture of her friend, Dai Xi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Super Morphin Mega Monsters Merry Monster wants to play tag with two blue monsters, but Zostic's underlings sow seeds of prejudice, which only the Mega Monsters can cure. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - An alien runs 18 laps around Saturn's rings. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - Kid mural painting #18. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - The number 18 in space. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3696 Scene 4 - Oscar calls WASA to confirm his appearance for the tests. Maria and Gabi overhear the conversation and caution Oscar that he might not want to get Slimey too excited; it sounds like there's going to be some hefty competition, and there's a chance Slimey might not make the cut. Oscar, however, is confident that his worm has The Right Squiggle. Big Bird announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Season 29 Episodes